Dancing in the Moonlight
by supersecretsamurai007
Summary: Inuyasha snags Kagome away from a dance because he's alone. (this is my first fanfic., so it's probably bad in some people's opinion. I also forgot to add in the story that I do not own Inuyasha)
1. Under the Stars

Kagome felt so stupid. Why did she even come to the dance if she wasn't going to actually dance? Because it's Valentine's Day and Sango and Miroku are together and I'd be stuck with Inuyasha growling at me, that's why, she thought to herself.  
  
She came back to the present a week earlier to pick out her dress, all for a Valentine's Day dance she wasn't enjoying. She ended up just standing near the food, watching happy couples dance. She pulled her hair back and remembered the red flower in her hair. It reminded her of Inuyasha.Oh, Inuyasha, if only you were here.  
  
Inuyasha knew about Valentine's Day. She thought she should tell him before she left, so he knew this dance meant something. Suddenly, the sight of couples walking out brought her back to the present. The dance was over.  
  
Kagome walked over to a dark area so no one would notice she was alone. All of a sudden, a hand reached out and pulled her deeper into the shadows.  
  
"Kagome, you need to come back," a familiar voice whispered. "Inuyasha, what're you doing here?" "You...you just need to come back, okay?"  
  
Inuyasha brought her to her house and let her pack. For some reason, she felt the urge to bring her boom box, so she stuffed that in her bag along with various items.  
  
Finally, they were back in the Feudal Era. It wasn't until then that Kagome noticed she was still wearing her dress.  
  
"Uh, Inuyasha, why did you want me back?" "Well, I, uh.." Inuyasha began to blush "I was..er.." "You were lonely, weren't you?" "Uh, yeah." They were standing outside under the stars. Kagome never realized how much better she could see them out here. And the moon shined bright and beautiful.  
  
"The stars are beautiful, aren't they Inuyasha?" Kagome said to break the silence "Uh yeah, I guess"  
  
Kagome decided to pull out her boombox and play a song. She turned on a slow song that was one of her favorites.  
  
"Uh, Kagome?" "Yeah?" "What exactly do you do in those dances of yours?" "Well, we dance to music. Usually, when a slow song comes on, couples dance together slowly." "Could..could you show me how to dance?"  
  
Kagome was shocked to hear this, but she decided to show him anyway.  
  
"Well, uh, you put your hands around my waist and I put my arms around your neck, like this."  
  
Inuyasha did what she said, but felt stupid doing it. Then again, it was nice that he and Kagome could get this close for once. "Okay, now you just kind of sway in time to the music." Inuyasha finally got the hang of it, and he and Kagome danced for some time. I wish we could stay like this forever, Kagome thought.  
  
WOOSH! Something passed by Inuyasha and Kagome, breaking them apart. Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsuiga, ready for whatever threat there was.  
  
*Cool, huh? I know, not much talking and the cliffhanger is annoying, but I'll write Ch.2 ASAP, but, only if you give good reviews.* 


	2. Midnight Kiss

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! (that fact is very painful. ouch)  
  
Inuyasha was protectively standing in front of Kagome. It didn't take him long to figure out who the dark figure was.  
  
"All right, quit it already. I know who you are, ya bastard," Inuyasha said, in a really pissed voice. "Aw, mutt-face, you ruin all the fun," Koga said, stopping the whole whoosh- y thingy. "Whaddya want?" "Well, since I was in the neighborhood-" "Your den is about 3 miles away from here, stupid." "As I was saying, I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to say hello to my woman, is that a problem?" "Damn right that's a problem! She ain't your woman!" "Hey Kagome, how've you been, babe?" "You're really an idiot sometimes, Koga," Kagome said, shocking both Inuyasha and Koga.  
  
Apparently Koga had become completely ignorant since the last time they saw him.  
  
"So, Kagome, wanna come back with me to the den?"  
  
Kagome really wanted him to leave at this point, so she decided to try something that sounded really stupid.  
  
"Okay, Koga, I'll meet you at the den in three hours." "All right, see ya there!" Koga left at this point.  
  
"I think Koga had something fall on his head," Kagome said, "Now, uh, do you think we should get to Kaede's hut now?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't really feel like going in yet. He wanted to stay out under the stars with Kagome.  
  
"Kagome? Could we just stay out here and listen to that music of yours?" "Sure, Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome turned on a slow song and sat down next to Inuyasha. After a while, she ended falling asleep, her head resting on Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha found this a great opportunity for him to do what he wanted to do all night.  
  
Inuyasha placed a light kiss on Kagome's lips. She didn't move, but he swore that he almost saw a smile on her face for a split second. He started falling asleep himself, so he carefully lay down, with Kagome still on top of him, and fell asleep.  
  
A/N: I just want you to picture this before I write the next chapter: They fell asleep together, out in the open, near the village. Just think about that. 


End file.
